


Teenage Dream

by orphan_account



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Teenage Dream

It's the last day

who would say

that I wouldn't want to go back

and re-live all that.

 

School's not torture,

God, no

I learn about science, maths, and culture

but it's people I want to avoid

Either way, what else can I do but go?

 

Happiness, content, envy, jealousy

the emotions of a teenage dream

what else is there to do?

what more can I say?

we swim in a sea of stress

we don't even realize it's there 

 

But a school critique is not what I'm here for

I just don't miss it a lot, no

 

Two guys and a girl

The perfect threesome, aye?

What does a girl have to do with them

not much, but it hurts her

in a way people can't explain

 

But she's got no choice

and she's gotta go

no more.


End file.
